


“We can look into it I guess. I just want what’s best for the kid.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Jax's little sister and you had a one night stand with Juice. You find out you're pregnant and after you tell him, he suggests that you get married





	“We can look into it I guess. I just want what’s best for the kid.”

“You’ve really fucking done it now.”

You blew out a heavy sigh and buried your head into your hands as Jax looked down at you, his arms crossed over his chest. After a minute he sighed as well and plopped himself down into the couch next to you, rubbing his hand down your back. 

“You know, when I found out that Wendy was pregnant, I didn’t know what to do. Both of us were was comfortable with the way things were that we freaked out. I freaked out. I didn’t know how to be a dad. I was so scared you know.”

You stayed looking down but then looked up at him, expecting him to continue but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“That was it. I’m done.”

After a couple of seconds, the both of you busted out laughing.

“Thanks Jax. I was expecting some wisdom and life advice.” 

“Not from me kid. Sometimes you just gotta figure shit out on your own. That’s life.”

You nodded and then leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling while he looked at you.

He had known for a while that you and Juice had been interested in each other so it didn’t come too much as a surprise when you admitted to him that you’d slept with him. He wasn’t just your big brother, was your best friend and you told him everything, even things you were sure he might rather not know. What had come as a surprise though was when you’d told him that you were now pregnant. One time and that was all it had taken. You and Juice had been so caught up in the moment and each other that you’d totally forgotten protection and now you were reaping the consequences.

“What are you gonna do? Do you wanna keep it?” 

“I do but I’ll see what Juice says. It’s his kid too. I can’t just make a decision like that without at least talking with him and seeing how he feels.” He nodded and after a minute you spoke up again.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Of course not darlin’. I wish you would’ve thought a little more, been a little more careful but I’m not anyone to judge you. I’ll support you with whatever you want to do.”

You smiled lightly and leaned over, placing your head on his chest, his arms wrapping around you comfortingly. 

“Everything will be ok. I promise. I’m gonna get going, I’ve got 4 repos for today but I’ll send Juice over, give you guys some privacy. You wanna tell mom yourself or you want me to?” 

You chewed your lip between your teeth and thought for a couple seconds. 

“I think it would be better if you told her. Gives me extra time of peace before she comes to tear me a new asshole.” Jax chuckled and then stood.

“She means well. She’ll just be pissed you didn’t tell her first.” You nodded and then sighed.

“Yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unmistakable rumbling sound of a Harley sounded in the distance, stopping your pacing immediately. You cursed and walked up to the window, peaking outside. You thought you were gonna have some more time to think. It seemed that Juice had left the clubhouse as soon as Jax told him to come through. You heard his bike getting closer and within a couple seconds, he was pulling into your driveway, walking up to the front door. Your anxiety had you rushing towards the door and snatching it open before he could knock, his hand held up in the air. He let a goofy smile spread across his lips.

“Jax said you needed me to come over. He said you had something you needed to talk to me about.”

You nodded and stood to the side, letting him into the house and following behind him to the couch. He looked up at you expectantly and you nervously chuckled, his eyebrow arching.

“You ok? What’s going on?”

You opened your mouth to speak but no words seemed to be able to come out. You didn’t know how to start and you stood there silently for a couple seconds before you just pulled all 4 of the positive pregnancy tests from your pocket and laid them on the coffee table in front of him.

He looked down at them and then picked them up, looking at all of them intently before he looked up at you.

“You’re pregnant?”

You nodded hesitantly and you saw him smile. It didn’t match his eyes though, which held a certain sadness.

“Wow. That’s great. I’m really happy for you. Congratulations.”

You looked at him confused as to why he was being so detached until it dawned on you that he thought someone else had gotten you pregnant. You tried not to but you laughed and he winced, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets thinking you were laughing at him.

“Well, I gotta go back to work.”

He tried to walk past you but you grabbed his forearm, turning him back towards you.

“No, no Juice. I wasn’t laughing at you. I don’t actually know what I’m laughing at. It just…I haven’t slept with anyone else. Just you.”

He stared at you blankly until his eyes widened again.

“It’s mine? It’s my baby?”

You nodded again and he blew out a heavy breath, leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he stood back up straight, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he grinned.

“Geez. I feel like my hearts gonna come out of my chest.” 

“How do you think I feel.”

He looked at you for a couple of seconds before looking back down.

“Really though, I mean….wow. That’s crazy. Do you…do you want to have it? Like, have my kid?”

After a moment's hesitation, you nodded.

“If you want me to. I mean, I know we’re not together or anything but we can like, do that co-parenting or whatever. We see each other every day so they’ll be able to have us as close to a family as possible.” 

“Well I mean…we could be like a family. I mean we already are in a way. Like you said, we see each other every day. We live 15 minutes away from each other. Maybe we could do a civil union or something. Or a domestic partnership?” 

“So basically get married?” 

“No. Well not really. Kinda. It’s like we’re married but not legally. We just share a house and life together. The kid gets to live as normal of a life as possible.”

At first, the idea sounded asinine but the more you thought about it, the more it didn’t sound like that bad of an idea. You and Juice were best friends and there was an obvious connection between the two of you. Maybe he was onto something here. Plus it would give the baby a relatively normal life. After tossing it over in your head, you shrugged.

“We can look into it I guess. I just want what’s best for the kid.”

Juice nodded in agreement and looked down at your stomach. It didn’t look any different, you were probably only about a month along but the thought was enough to make Juice reach out and lovingly run his fingers along your tummy, an awe-filled look on his face as he looked at you.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad.”


End file.
